Electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, media players, electronic watches, and the like) operate when there is charge stored in their batteries. Some electronic devices include a rechargeable battery that can be recharged by coupling the electronic device to a power source through a physical connection, such as through a charging cord. Using a charging cord to charge a battery in an electronic device, however, requires the electronic device to be physically tethered to a power outlet. Additionally, using a charging cord requires the mobile device to have a connector, typically a receptacle connector, configured to mate with a connector, typically a plug connector, of the charging cord. The receptacle connector typically includes a cavity in the electronic device that provides an avenue within which dust and moisture can intrude and damage the device. Furthermore, a user of the electronic device has to physically connect the charging cable to the receptacle connector in order to charge the battery.
To avoid such shortcomings, wireless charging devices have been developed to wirelessly charge electronic devices without the need for a charging cord. For example, some electronic devices can be recharged by merely resting the device on a charging surface of a wireless charging device. A transmitter coil disposed below the charging surface may produce a time-varying magnetic field that induces a current in a corresponding receiving coil in the electronic device. The induced current can be used by the electronic device to charge its internal battery.
Some existing wireless charging devices have a number of disadvantages. For instance, some wireless charging devices require an electronic device to be placed in a very confined charging region on the charging surface in order for the electronic device being charged to receive power. If an electronic device is placed outside of the charging region, the electronic device may not wirelessly charge or may charge inefficiently and waste power. This limits the ease at which an electronic device can be charged by the wireless charging device.